


Don't have a homoromantic relationship with a demon

by oihinaluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi is confused, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Kuroo is also a little shit, Kuroo is shady, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oikawa is all over the place, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, With A Twist, and it's a mess, and there's Angst, but I'll try to make it funny, but i'm bad at writing fights, hinata just wants to be married, honestly everyone is just hurt, iwaoi - Freeform, kageyama needs a hug, kurooi - Freeform, oh yeah minor character death, so there's a plot, they fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihinaluv/pseuds/oihinaluv
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime didn't ask to be thrown into the demon realm.And he didn't expect having to depend on the crazy demon king, the country's most feared and hated enemy, for survival either.He was a good god fearing man.So why was he in this situation?Also how badly will he be punished by the heavens if he found the god forsaken demon cute?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 40
Kudos: 105





	1. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa probably killed someone.  
> Kuroo is probably there to help him hide the body and shit.

_"Listen, my dear adorable Tooru, I shall give you a way to redeem yourself. Be my little demon, do my bidding and maybe one day, the crime you committed today could be forgiven. But remember, no one will ever forget the blood that was spilled by your hands and in their eyes, you will always be a monster. You have two choices, one, you can die by my hand now or two, you can be my little right hand. But even if I do call the second path a redemption, it will be only for your own self satisfaction, no one will ever forgive you or understand you. You will spend an eternity alone, saving those who loathe you."_

_When the young man in front of him didn't respond, Kuroo Tetsurou laughed._

_"Come on, answer me, I haven't got all day to waste on you. You're special, but not that special"_

_"I'll do it," said a quiet voice. The young teen lifted his head from where he was staring at his own bloody hands._

_His face was blank, but his eyes were set in determination. "I never cared about what other people think of me. For this country, I'm willing to do whatever dirty work you're going to make me do."_

_Kuroo once again burst out in laughter._

_"That's quite the hero complex you have there. But it's what got you in this mess in the first place. That attitude of yours is disgusting and scary but I like that, it makes you perfect for the job. My cute little demon, I'll make your life hell."_

_The boy smiles, a terrifying expression on a face so young and the blood covering it made it even more frightening._

_"I'm Oikawa Tooru, I can handle it."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is here, so is Hinata and Kageyama. I made Kageyama a king, what was I thinking this country is finished.  
> Anyway, we get a little insight into Kageyama's past, and a little bit of Iwaizumi's too. And Kagehina crumbs.

Chapter 1

"Here goes another one," sighs the king of Seijoh. He was finally alone, in his room, with two people who he could trust with his life.

"Was it _him_?" asks Iwaizumi Hajime. Kageyama Tobio, the current ruler of the rich and powerful country of Seijoh, sighs. 

"Who else could it be other than him? He leaves his signature on every kill," he said, scowling.

"Who was it this time?" asks a small man with bright, orange hair. Hinata Shouyou, like Iwaizumi, was one of the knights with the responsibility of protecting the king. The three of them were childhood friends, so both Iwaizumi and Hinata were casual with Kageyama when he was alone. Iwaizumi, being three years older than both of them, considered the two younger men as brothers.

"It was a child, an eleven year old girl." growled Kageyama with disgust. "A true demon indeed."

This wasn't the first time Kageyama repeated the exact same words. And it won't be the last time either, as long as the demon was alive. Oikawa the self proclaimed Demon King was ruthless and bloodthirsty. He has killed millions of people, of all ages, both rich and poor. His murdering rampages were worse three years ago, during the Great War. He was feared and hated in countries around the globe, and Kageyama had a personal grudge. The Demon King had murdered his father when he was only a baby, and the loss of her husband drove the queen insane. She had taken her own life when Kageyama was five.

The Demon King was responsible for Kageyama's lonely childhood. His only sister, Miwa Kageyama, was forced to take the throne at the young age of eighteen after their father's death. Growing up, Kageyama only had Iwaizumi and Hinata by his side, and he craved vengeance against the demon who tore his family apart.

"I heard the magicians working on his summoning circle were making progress. How soon do they think they can succeed?" asked Iwaizumi. Demons, though still ridiculously strong, were weaker in the mortal realm and they can be killed. The problem with the Demon King was that no one knows where and when he will strike until his target is killed. There was only one person alive who had ever actually seen the Demon King,he was a guard of the previous king, the sole survivor of the incident when Kageyama lost his father. The guard described the demon as a terrifying monster, with long fangs,claws and horns, who used powers unlike anything he has ever seen.

Finding and killing the demon in the mortal realm was impossible, therefore the magical research team was assigned with the responsibility of finding a way to forcefully summon the demon where they wanted him.

"They said the summoning circle would be ready any day now. In fact soon, they are going to have you and the dumbass here along with the rest of the guards over when they do the trials. Just in case they succeed," answered Kageyama in a bitter tone. Despite his powerful need for revenge, Kageyama could never kill the Demon King. Even trying would be suicide, and Seijoh could not afford to lose him. Kageyama was a fine king even at the young age of 22. Three years ago, his extraordinary skills and talents in warfare and in the battlefield had led to Seijoh emerging victorious in the Great War. He was strong and there was no one in the entire kingdom who could defeat him when it comes to swordplay and archery. But, his Divine Affinity was negligible.

When it comes to killing demons, monsters and other creatures of the dark, ordinary weapons and magic were useless against them. Only those blessed with the pure divine energy could kill them. Both Iwaizumi and Hinata were blessed with the abundant Divine Affinity that Kageyama lacked.

"Oy, Kageyama kun, what's with that tone? You should be nicer to me. Calling me a dumbass all the time isn't how you treat your one and only," whined Hinata.

"Shut up, dumbass. And stop calling yourself that."

"Rude! And you know I deserve it, after all Yamayama, I'm the one who's going to bring you the head of the Grand King."

"You're all talk. You tripped on your own sword yesterday."

"I-it's a mistake that could happen to anyone. Seriously I will prove you wrong . Once I behead the Grand King, you'll have to marry me."

"W-what-"

And the two continued arguing like they always do. Iwaizumi watched them with a fond smile. The two of them meant the world to him,and they were the only family he had since his father, a knight himself, died in the Great War. 

Both he and Hinata were serious about their promise about taking down the demon. It was a promise they made when they were children, when Kageyama broke down in tears after discovering he didn't have a chance in destroying the Demon King. It was a promise they intended to keep.

Oikawa, the Demon King, was coming down by their hands, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knew i said i would post it tomorrow, but i finished it sooner than I thought.  
> This chapter is like an introduction, setting things up.  
> hope u enjoy it!! please leave kudos and comments


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of Kuroo's and Oikawa's relationship is revealed and it looks like Iwaizumi is finally going to meet Oikawa in the next chapter.

"You're back, Tooru~" sang Kuroo Tetsurou and Oikawa felt his headache increase. 

"Kuroo chan, why are you here?  _ In my bedroom? On my bed?" _

"You're so cold. I just missed you, Tooru. So I thought I'll pay you a little visit."

Oikawa snorted. 

"You were just here yesterday. I have the marks you left on me as proof, but honestly, forgetting how you drilled someone into the bed is poor manners Kuroo chan. Go away man, I think I had enough of you to last a week at least."

Kuroo pouted, and while it was cute, Oikawa felt the sudden urge to punch him.

"That's not what you said last night."

"I was horny last night, I'm tired today, and tired Tooru doesn't like you."

"Tired Tooru breaks my heart," whines Kuroo, and then there's a shift in his expression. 

"Hey man, is it getting too much? I can always reduce the workload you know."

"I'm perfectly fine Kuroo chan. You can't decrease my workload, I already miss so many targets."

"If you're not letting the others help you I will tie you up after whooping your ass."

"Kinky."

"Oh trust me it won't be fun," said Kuroo dryly and Oikawa sighs.

"Of course I'm letting the others help me. We won't be able to kill as many as possible if it's just me. But of course I'm getting all the credit."

"You're such a glory hog, Tooru"

"What can I say, I'm the Demon King. The top spot belongs to me and no one else is allowed to touch it."

* * *

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath in.

_ Aim. Focus. Release.  _

"Iwa san, Iwa san, the magicians are calling us! WE'RE FINALLY GOING TO TRY SUMMONING THE GRAND KING," yelled Hinata as soon as he saw Iwaizumi in the archery field. Iwaizumi swore and shot his arrow into the ground.

Holy shit. It was time. 

"Gather the troops," he barked. "I want all of them in the woods, in formation, like we planned in an hour."

They were going to need all the man power they could find. They could not afford to mess this up this opportunity.

* * *

_ "What are you doing here?"  _ hissed Iwaizumi at his master. His no good, stubborn, idiot of a master. This fool who was supposed to be the ruler of the goddamn country.

"I told you it's not safe. Everyone told you it's not safe.  _ Go back." _

"No."

If they were alone, Iwaizumi would have wacked him on the head hard.

"Listen kid, I understand how you feel. You have every right to hate him, to want him dead. But it's too dangerous to be here. The country needs you. It's your responsibility to let your personal vendetta go. I'm sorry, but that's just how things are," Iwaizumi said, putting an arm around his shoulder and rubbing it.

"I can't do that! Not when you and that shrimp are here. What if this is the last time I ever see you? I know I can't help you but I can't sit in that palace and pretend nothing is happening when he might kill you like he killed my father," growled Kageyama and his expression fell.

"You're all I have left"

Iwaizumi sighed.

"Fine, but stay as far away as possible, outside the troop ring and Kindaichi and Kunimi," he said, turning to the young man whose head was shaped like a shallot and his lethargic companion. "No matter what happens do not leave his side. Protect him with your lives."

"No way," came an unexpected interruption. "Iwa san, Kageyama has to leave, he can't stay here. He'll only get in the way."

"You little-"

"Call all me all the names you want. But it's true. You aren't a child Kageyama kun, we can't afford to worry about you when fighting the Grand King, it'll put us all in even more danger. What if he takes you hostage? It'll be the worst case scenario since you're the one person we can't afford to lose," 

"I- I just-"

"Trust me Yamayama," said Hinata with a smile. "I'll get the Grand King, and I'll protect Iwa san and I'll also survive this. I promise you. So be your usual calm and composed self and use that one track brain of yours. Right now we need Calmyama."

There was silence and Kageyama grunted.

"Fine, fine. Geez I can't believe this dumbass here was the one who brought me back to my senses….."

"Hey!"

"If either of you die I won't forgive you. Never." said Kageyama and he turned around to mount his horse. He gave them one last look and Iwaizumi waved. He nodded in response and left with his guards.

Iwaizumi sighed.

"Thanks Shouyo," he said, ruffling the shorter's hair. "You're probably the only one he listens to."

"It wasn't a big deal, you just have to stand your ground with him. He can be so stupid," he replied shaking his head.

"Iwaizumi san, the archers are in position and the magicians are ready to perform the ritual," interrupted one of the men.

"Right, get in position, all of you!" barked Iwaizumi.

Their strategy was a simple one. The Summoning circle was in a clearing in the woods outside the city. There were four magicians required for the spell, and they were the most vulnerable to the demon king. It wasn't something they could change, since it was necessary for them to stand around the circle for the summoning. Right behind them were three rings of men consisting of about fifty men. The back up troops were also stationed nearby. On the trees nearby hid the archers. 

The Summoning circle's purpose was to summon the demon king, and to keep him in there for an hour. In that one hour, he can't move out of the circle. The circle had a radius of about 7 meters. It was a very peculiar magic, since the odd details must be precise for the spell to work. The four magicians, standing 11 meters apart from one another, prick their thumbs and point it towards the circle.

One drop of blood from each drop on the incarnations on the ground, and the ground begins to glow with golden light.

_ It might actually work at the very first attempt. _

This was it. They were summoning the demon king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a question  
> should I make this just iwaoi or iwaoikuro??  
> also sorry about the snail pace  
> leave kudos and comments!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi finally meets Oikawa. I don't think he likes him much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this work a little bit. It's nothing much, I just changed a few words here and there and the tags. Also added summaries to every chapter.

He was pinned to his wall when he first felt the tug.

' _What the fuck-'_

He grabbed Kuroo's hair and pulled, trying to get him off of him, which earned him a whine in return.

"Wait, there's something wrong-"

And then there was white, he was no longer getting his neck sucked by Kuroo with his back pressed against the wall. He felt the familiar feeling of his body growing weaker and some of his powers sealed away. 

He was being forcefully dragged into the human realm. He let out a surprised chuckle.

' _Well, what do you know, someone actually did it.'_

He wasn't particularly scared, there was no way any human can ever kill him, but he was excited. It's been years since anything broke his daily dull routine.

_'This could be interesting.'_

Suddenly, a burst of green broke into his vision of white. Within seconds, he got used to the sudden change of light. He was in some kind of forest, and beneath his feet was some kind of summoning circle. So this was what was used to drag him out of his makeout session. 

_'Interesting, I wonder if I'll have the time to study it properly.'_

His line of thought was interrupted by an arrow racing towards his forehead. He caught it with his bare hand. 

_'If they want to kill me they have to do way better than that.'_

His palm stung a little, the arrow was obviously boosted with divine power. But not enough, not even close.

It was then he noticed he was surrounded by soldiers. He felt his lips tug upwards.

_'It won't hurt Kuroo chan to suffer from blue balls for sometime while I have some fun.'_

* * *

_Beautiful._

That was it, that was the first thing that came into Iwaizumi Hajime's mind. The man that appeared before them was downright ethereal. And right now, he was the very definition of sin and temptation.

He was well built but lean, with broad shoulders,narrow hips and long, muscular legs. He was definitely taller than Iwaizumi. His fluffy brown hair was a mess, the white silk shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned at the top, revealing prominent collar bones. His neck, long and (Iwaizumi hates himself) pretty, was covered in hickeys. His beautiful brown eyes had a mischievous glint and his plump lips were pulled into a smug smirk as he caught an arrow shot towards him.

_What the fuck is this, he looks nothing like what he was supposed to!_

But there was no mistaking it, the man was overflowing with demonic energy, he wasn't even trying to hide it. This was the Demon King, the loathsome creature who killed Kageyama's father and thousands of others. 

"Charge!" yelled Iwaizumi.

He grabbed his sword and ran towards the demon. Each and every man here was personally trained by him, they had one order.

' _Do everything you can to bring him down and don't get in anyone's way.'_

The demon burst out laughing and raised his hand, Iwaizumi immediately halted. Just in time, since all the men who rushed ahead were pushed back with immense force.

_A shield formed using demonic energy._

Inside the thick, black layer, the demon was still laughing.

"Since you were the first to actually summon me, I thought I would actually have a fun fight. If all of you are just blockheads rushing ahead to push your luck please send me back. I don't have time for a disappointing tussle."

Iwaizumi snorted. If this bastard thought a flimsy barrier like this was going to scare them then he had another thing coming. Iwaizumi tightened his grip on his sword and pushed even more power into it. Then, he swung with all his might.

_Crack._

The barrier shattered. The demon's face was revealed again and this time he looked a little surprised.

Iwaizumi felt the vindictive satisfaction of seeing his smug facade falling apart like his protective barrier. He rushed ahead till he was a breath away from and swung his sword towards his neck. The demon blocked it with his arm, the flesh beneath his skin had hardened into scales. Iwaizumi could smell something burning.

_'So I can hurt him.'_

Demons can't regenerate in the human realm. He just had to push harder before the time limit was over. The demon suddenly turns and blocks Hinata from behind him. Iwaizumi takes the distraction and aims for his neck. If this was a human, he would be dead. But the bastard dodges.

_'No one should be that fast, that speed should be illegal-'_

He felt something like a boulder crash into his stomach. A kick! If it weren't for his armor and unusually strong body that strength would have been enough to kill him. He recoils a little. 

As he moved back to catch his breath, he noticed two things that were strange. One, the demon didn't look like he was trying to kill him or Hinata. Or the rest of his men. They were all being avoided, blocked and blown away, but the bastard never initiated an attack.

Two, the Summoning Circle was glowing red. That was impossible, since none of the magicians were in place. 

So it could only mean one thing, someone was trying to reverse the spell from the outside. 

_Fuck, he and Shouyou were still in the circle, and it doesn't look like that idiot with a one track mind noticed-_

He throws his sword at the demon. He didn't think it would hit, but he uses the precious few seconds of distraction to pick up Shouyou. The circle was glowing deeper, there was no way they would make it in time, so Iwaizumi did the first thing that came into his mind, he threw Hinata with all the strength he possessed. He didn't know if he succeeded, because immediately after his vision was covered in red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really messy.  
> I don't like it at all jxjjdjdjd I'm no good at writing fight scenes.  
> And when I said slow burn, I meant slow burn, so I hope the plot is enjoyable enough to make up for the lack of romance.  
> I guess if I wasn't the one writing this story things would be really confusing. Any guesses to who Oikawa is and his motives?? And what about Kuroo??
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos they motivate me to write!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Iwaizumi and Oikawa have their first conversation. It doesn't go that well.  
> And Yachi makes her debut, she's so adorable even Iwaizumi can't resist her charm.

The first thing Iwaizumi noticed when he came to was that the ceiling was spinning. Then, he noticed the ceiling was a very unfamiliar one.

Lastly, his head hurt like a bitch.

_ "-What are we going to do with the human?" _

_ "Well we can't kill him. And neither can we return him right now. So I guess we just keep him?" _

_ "'Just keep him?' What do you mean 'just keep him'? He tried to kill you- is this because he's hot?" _

_ "NO! Shut up. And obviously I'm not going to just let him roam around free. He'll be locked up-" _

"Shut," groaned Iwaizumi. "Shut the fuck up."

There was silence, and then a loud clatter. 

_ 'Who the the fuck is that? Did I not tell them to shut up-' _

Then his memories hit him like a truck. Right, he was fighting the Demon King, there was something wrong with the circle, he had to save Hinata. And then-

He jolted up from the floor. 

"Hey, don't do that. Lie back down. Humans aren't made to go through The Path. You will be a disoriented-"

_ "You bastard!" _

Damn it, he didn't have his sword with him. Screw it all, he's just going to strangle the son of a bitch with his bare hands-

Immediately there was an invisible force pushing him down.

"I said, lie down, idiot," growled the demon. 

"Are you really going to fight the king of demons in the demon realm? In his castle? After you used up all your divine energy trying to survive the jump from the human realm to the demon world?"

"Shut up, scum."

"Oh? Do you really want to die like that? Be my guest. "

"I'd rather die trying to take you down than be locked here for the rest of my life with you. And why are you alone? Where's the other shithead?"

The demon giggled.  _ Giggled. _

"That's so rude Knight chan, I assure you people have fun when they're around me. And he left. My friend is quite shy around new people."

_ "Don't fucking call me that." _

"But I don't know your name Knight chan, and I'm not like you, I have manners so I'm not going to call you names. "

Iwaizumi laughs.

"Oh my god, what a gentleman. Thank you for being so considerate. Are you this polite to the people you kill too?"

It was as though the temperature of the whole room went down. The chilling atmosphere sent shivers down Iwaizumi's spine.

Suddenly, his sight was blocked again.

_ 'Did he just fucking put his foot on my face?' _

"Listen, Knight chan," came a voice above him. Iwaizumi noticed it had lost its pretentiousness.

It was stone cold, and a lesser man would be shaking with fear. 

"You're only alive because of my benevolence. I could kill you in the most painful way you can imagine. I could torture you till you beg me to kill you. But I'm not doing either of those things because I don't believe in unnecessary violence.  _ So don't push your luck, ok?" _

This was madness. This monster, who had killed tens of thousands of people, was threatening him, a human who barely had any divine energy left.

But Iwaizumi wasn't afraid at all.

Before he could open his mouth to taunt the demon again, he was interrupted by a knock.

"Oikawa san, Atsumu san said his shift is up. He says you either give him Sakusa san's Crystal Ball ID if you're extending his hours or you take over," said a small voice.

The demon sighs. 

"Come in Yacchan, the door is open."

A small girl with blonde hair stepped in. She was quite pretty but looked really skittish. What was really surprising about her appearance were the tiny little horns sticking out of her head and the pointy tail that trailed after her.

Iwaizumi stared at her in confusion. She looked like a child dressing up for a play rather than an actual demon.

"Yacchan, can you take our guest to one of our rooms in the basement? And oh, lock it properly after slipping him a bracelet."

"Aye sir!" she said, saluting and the demon giggles again. And then he turns to Iwaizumi.

"Knight chan, be nice to Yacchan if you want me to be nice to you."

With that, the demon leaves. And suddenly, the room seemed a lot more dull.

_ 'Damn him and his annoyingly large presence.' _

He heard the girl snap her fingers and suddenly he was up in the air. He cursed the fact that it took him so much time to recover his divine energy. He couldn't even resist a little demon like her. She was moving out of the room again, and this time with Iwaizumi above her head. He winced. There was a huge difference between the dark room he was in and the bright corridor he was in right now.

Walls decorated with flowers isn't how he pictured the Demon King's lair to be. 

"K- I mean, Oikawa san's friend said that you were a human that got dragged along when he brought Oikawa san back. I'm sure you must be really scared. B-but don't worry! Oikawa san will send you back soon. I don't know how this spell works, but apparently it takes time for all the conditions that are required to be met. So I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for awhile."

Was this demon being nice to him? This girl was a demon just like the Demon King, she must have killed people too. But she was so sincere and bright Iwaizumi couldn't find it in himself to be cruel to her. She reminded him of Hinata, who Iwaizumi prays is safe. He wasn't with him when he woke up, and the girl mentioned him as the only human who got pulled along with the demon.

But there was no harm in asking.

"......Was there another man with me? He's shorter and has bright orange hair."

"No! It was only you. Was there anyone else in the Summoning Circle?"

Iwaizumi sighs. 

"I hope not. Also, why is it so bright in here?"

"Oikawa san likes it bright. So this is all his power. But the outside is dark, since this is a place where there is no sun."

Of course that bastard would use his powers to keep an entire palace bright rather than just use candles or something. Then, there is silence. Iwaizumi quietly observes his surroundings. Everything was lavishly decorated. The Demon King had a very extravagant taste. And the place was huge. It took a while before Yachi stopped in front of a door. She reaches for his hand and he flinches but there's nothing he can do to stop her. She locks a golden bracelet around his wrist and Iwaizumi was certain it was to suppress his divine powers. 

"We're here!" She chirps, and opens the door. The room looked...comfortable. There was a huge bed in the middle, a dressing table with a large mirror, a small table with a basket of fruits and a small bell on top of it. There was also a large shelf of books. There was a smaller door inside the room which Iwaizumi guesses leads to the bathroom. However, there were no windows. He wonders how the room is ventilated.

The demon snaps her fingers again, and he descends gently unto the bed. He could move again, but decides against attacking her. Even if she was small, she was still a demon. Without his powers he didn't stand a chance against her.

"If you need anything you can ring the bell over there. I'll answer it no matter what time it is. My name is Yachi by the way," She says with a grin and leaves, closing the door behind her. He hears a click, indicating the door was locked. He sighs and leans back on the bed. He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So  
> Sakuatsu anyone 👀  
> yes this is a double update.  
> I don't have a fixed schedule for this fic I just upload chapters as I finish them. Our main couple still hate each other please this is torture😭  
> Yachi is here yay I can't wait to get Kiyoyachi going they are so cute.  
> Please comment and leave kudos i live off of validation.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa makes his debut, he and Oikawa have a deal. Iwaizumi is just....Iwaizumi.

This was a nuisance.

All Oikawa wanted was a good fight, some good workout that was different from his daily routine of killing people who don't even have a chance of defending themselves. But Kuroo had to step in and summon him back. And now he was stuck with a stupid human knight who seemed to have more brawn than brain.

_He also had nice arms and pretty eyes, but Oikawa is going to keep quiet about that for all of eternity._

He pulled open his drawer and took out his Crystal Ball.

He didn't want to call Sakusa, he was troublesome to deal with, but he was the best demon witch out there and probably the only one who can help him.

It took awhile, but the ball flickered to life and a familiar masked face appeared. As always, he looked disgusted.

"Oikawa," he grunted.

"Oomi chan, it's so nice to see you! How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Get to the point. What do you want? What did the blond nuisance do this time?"

"'Tsumu chan is perfectly fine, he misses you, no matter how much he denies it. I'm sure he'll be touched to know that you were concerned! No matter how much he denies it."

"I'm not concerned, least of all for him," he replied with a disgruntled look, but Oikawa could see the skin peeking out of the mask turn pink.

"And would you please, get to the _point."_

"You're so boring Oomi chan, but fine. There's a human out here I want to return to the human realm."

"A what? How did they end up here in the first place? Why can't you just send them back the way they came?"

"It's a long story but no we can't, the circle was for one time use and recreating it is beyond anyone I know. I'm surprised humans figured it out, they must have some kind of genius magician. Ugh, I hate prodigies."

"Oikawa, you know I hate humans. They're disgusting."

"You don't even have to touch him or see him unless it's absolutely necessary. And I will make sure he's clean."

"This is going to take a lot of my time and energy...You know no human has survived the trip to the demon realm right? So what I'm trying to do has never been attempted before."

"Yes but that's the reason why I'm counting on you. The fact that he could survive being summoned over here means he can definitely survive going back. Please Oomi chan, if you do this for me I'll do anything for you in return."

"....Fine. But keep your word. This won't be cheap. I need your demonic energy for various kinds of spells and portions I'm experimenting with. If you don't keep your word I will turn you into a toad."

"That's your king you're threatening there!"

"And I don't care, and that Summoning Circle better be there untouched for me to examine it tomorrow."

"Of course it is, I'm not stupid Oomi chan."

Summoning magic was complicated. There were many factors that determined its success. And there are also many rules. Humans usually can't summon higher demons, and when a demon is summoned, there are two circles formed, one where the demon was summoned to and the other is where the demon is summoned from. This makes it possible to reverse the Summoning, which is what Kuroo did. That too was a complicated procedure not everyone can do.

(Oikawa didn't need Kuroo's help, he could have returned back by himself once the summoned time got over, no matter how much Kuroo insisted that it was dangerous.)

"And you're coming over tomorrow? I should tell 'Tsumu chan, watch him come over too with some pathetic excuse."

Sakusa glared at him harshly.

"Why are you making my job even harder than it already is?"

"Come on, I know you're pleased, don't pretend otherwise. It's the least I can do for you after all."

His only response is a frustrated groan, and then the Crystal ball is empty again.

Oikawa pouts.

"Isn't that rude, cutting me off like that without a warning. Maybe I should give 'Tsumu chan his ID after all if this is how he treats me."

* * *

Iwaizumi doesn't know how much time he spent on the bed, just thinking.

How was the Demon King summoned back before the time was up? Their Summoning Circle was holy magic no demon could touch.

The four magicians, Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma and Tsukishima Kei were the best they had. They were all geniuses, prodigies who have never gone wrong with their brilliant minds. Kozume Kenma was the one who invented the circle. It was supposed to be foolproof. Iwaizumi always had difficulties trusting the magician because he was hard to read, but his skills were the real deal.

_Did he really make a mistake? Was there a possibility there were some circumstances he couldn't foresee? Or did he lie?_

The last thought was something Iwaizumi found vile to entertain. Kenma, among the others, was a part of the king's court. He was a valuable asset to the country and his skills as a tactician has saved their country countless times. If he or the others were traitors, it would be a heavy blow to Kageyama.

But he cannot question them or warn Kageyama because of his current situation, so he could only hope that Kageyama could reach the same conclusion he did without him, picking up the ends that don't meet.

Kageyama was brilliant, but he was irrational when it comes to matters concerning the Demon King. Iwaizumi prays that his disappearance won't hinder Kageyama's terrifying intuition.

There was also the fact that Iwaizumi felt terribly guilty. He had failed Kageyama, he was among the few people who Kageyama could rely on, but he was in this mess, as helpless as a newborn baby.

_He was fucking useless and he may never see Shouyo and Tobio again._

He could feel the corners of his eyes burn with the effort to not burst into tears. No, he cannot cry now, not in the home of that vile, loathsome, hideous-

His thought process was interrupted by a knock followed by the door opening.

He swore.

"I didn't allow you to come in, shithead."

"But I knocked, and besides, you're my prisoner, I don't need to be considerate."

"Why the fuck are you here? If it's information I would rather die than tell you anything."

"Really? That's too bad. I wanted to have an engaging conversation with you Knight chan."

"Your very presence makes me want to puke. If you expect me to be compliant, then I'm afraid it's never going to happen."

"But that's what I want to know. Why do you hate me so much? Don't give me some justice bullshit, I know a personal vendetta when I see it."

The demon gives him an empty smile.

"Who was it that you knew I killed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're six chapters in, and the story is slowing shaping up. We still have a long way to go. I hope this chapter wasn't boring.  
> Honestly at this point everyone looks suspicious, who can we trust?  
> More and more characters are coming in, I just hope I can handle them all without creating a mess.  
> Sakusa's back story is interesting, maybe when I finish this one I could make a SakuAtsu oneshot.  
> If you're confused please ask me stuff in the comments, I will try to clear up everything without spoiling.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa have an intense conversation. It leaves them both conflicted.

Iwaizumi lets out a listless laugh.

"Is there a point in answering that? Do you even remember the people you killed?"

"Well, some make more lasting impressions than others. You'll be surprised to know how many I remember. So, who was it? Your family? Friend? Parent or sibling?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an insensitive bastard?"

"Stop testing my patience Knight chan, and answer the question."

"Fine, fucking fine, you killed my bestfriend's father. You're the reason he has no family now. And if it helps you remember better, it was the old king of our fucking kingdom."

The Demon King stiffens. There was an unreadable glint in his eyes.

"Oh. Your bestfriend is that brat."

_"Don't you fucking dare-"_

"Sit down, Knight chan."

Iwaizumi found himself being forced back on the bed after he had gotten up. 

"Trying to fight me even though you have no chance just because I called your king a brat? How stupidly loyal. Are all of Tobio chan's servants like this? Feh, no wonder I can't _stand_ him."

"Is that why you killed his father? Cause you're fucking _envious_ ? Of a _baby?_ "

The demon smirks, his expression growing darker. But there was just something about his eyes that unsettled Iwaizumi.

"You don't hesitate to rub salt in someone's wounds Knight chan and no, of course not. I had….other reasons."

And then he sighs and the sound makes Iwaizumi uncomfortable. He had no right to sound that exhausted.

"Though I won't deny it, Tobio chan does make me feel bitter. We're both kings, Knight chan but why are we so different?" 

There…it was that look in his eyes...and it was spreading to the rest of his face…

He lets out a broken laugh.

"It's so unfair...he has everything...while I…I…"

He raises a hand to his forehead and rubs it.

"Sorry Knight chan, I didn't think I would get so... _emotional…_ I just wanted to talk to you

but it looks like I just vented instead. I still don't even know your name...But I have to run now, got work to do. Talk to you later, Knight chan. And there are clothes that should fit you in the closet, so do change out of that armour and take a bath or something. You stink."

And with that the demon leaves, locking the door behind him. And Iwaizumi is once again confused. His mind is stuck on the unexpected glint in the demon king's eyes and the surprising expression he accidentally slipped breaking his smug facade for the briefest moment.

_'It was sadness...hurt…guilt-'_

And then Iwaizumi wanted to punch himself. He was a terrible friend and an awful knight for even feeling the slightest bit curious about this murderer. He can't be moved by him, it was what the demon wanted, he was probably looking for a chance to emotionally manipulate him. If he does take Iwaizumi back to his world, wouldn't it be ideal to have someone on his side in such a trusted position. This was a despicable ploy by that demon and Iwaizumi would be betraying Kageyama by feeling sorry for the monster he swore to kill. He barely knows anything about the demon to go feel sorry for him-

_'There was also the fact that he didn't know anything about him, no one does, so what if-'_

Iwaizumi forcefully rejects the dangerous thought before it could grow legs.

_'This is a killer, he doesn't even deny it. His work right now is most likely killing innocent people, who could have been saved if I succeeded in killing him like I was supposed to. Nothing about his circumstances could change that. No matter how pitiful he is, what he did is inexcusable.'_

In the end Iwaizumi does, however, take a shower and change out of his stuffy armour. There was no point in hesitating to let his guard down in matters like this. If they wanted to kill him, he would be dead by now. His flimsy armour can't protect him for long anyway. But he had hoped that being refreshed would clear his head a bit. However, his conflicted emotions kept him awake all night.

* * *

Oikawa was emotionally drained. Work that day had been...hard…

A seventeen year old boy among the others...it was the same age as him when he-

He hated it. He has done this so many times that he lost count of it. But for some reason he could never get used to it.

And there was also the fact that so many things that day kept reminding him of what happened _that night_ , from that Knight to that seventeen year old kid-

He needed Kuroo, he needed Kuroo to take his mind off things, to forget everything for one blissful moment.

But Kuroo was busy, he has his own job to do so he couldn't always be at Oikawa's beck and call.

He hated it because he was once again doomed to a sleepless night, afraid of the nightmares that still haunted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another short and quick update.  
> Nothing much happens in the chapter but it was heavy to write.  
> And what could Oikawa's reasons be🤔🤔  
> And it looks like Iwaizumi jinxed it poor him.  
> I'm not that happy with the pacing of this fic so I'm sorry if the slow pace frustrates you 😭  
> Please put up with it for a bit😔


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuatsu crumbs.  
> And Iwaoi + handcuffs :)

"Is that all?" asks Oikawa as Sakusa steps out of the room, followed by Miya Atsumu. 

They both looked disgruntled, and instead of replying, Sakusa grunted. 

"I can't believe you set this brat on me for the entire morning."

"We're the same age, who are you calling a brat-"

"My apologies, Oomi chan, Yacchan has a date, so I was particularly busy today. And as much as I trust you, I can't allow you to roam around my palace unsupervised. And Tsumu chan was more than happy to do the job for me."

"Tooru san, please don't twist the story, I know  _ things  _ about Tetsurou san would be more than happy to-"

"Anyway, what do you think?" Oikawa interrupts. Atsumu scowls.

"I would appreciate it if you assholes stop interrupting me-"

"Shut up and pretend you're the wall or something. You're absolutely irrelevant to this conversation."

"Oy-"

"After careful examination, I must say I'm surprised. Was that circle really drawn by humans?"

"Apparently."

"Hmm...it shouldn't be impossible for me to replicate it. It'll take time though."

"How long?"

Sakusa's eyes scrunching was a sign that he was scowling under his mask.

"Long enough. I don't know since it's something that's never been done before. If you want me to be quicker, get information out of that human."

Speaking of the devil, Oikawa immediately hears a ringing noise that vibrates in his head. It was from the little calling bell that Yachi left behind for the knight.

_ Perfect timing. _

"Okay then, Oomi chan, as much as I enjoy your company, I'm a busy man. Tsumu chan can show you the way out."

"You're both going to regret treating me like a dog," Atsumu mumbles. 

Sakusa pokes his forehead.

"Sulk later, lead the way idiot."

Oikawa pretends he doesn't see the germaphobic demon witch leave his palace holding hands with someone he swore was nothing but a nuisance.

* * *

Iwaizumi was bored.

He has no idea how long he had been locked up, he couldn't even tell if it's night or day if not for the giant clock hanging on the wall.

He wondered what timezone demons followed, was it the same as them? Or was it different like the countries overseas? He wondered if day and night even mattered for them, since there was no sun in the demon realm. He also wondered how he was able to breathe, since the air here should be different from the human realm. There were a lot of things they didn't know about the demon realm, mainly because it was a world untouched by humans.

_ 'And yet, here I am.' _

He spent hours thinking about pointless things like this, to keep his mind occupied.

Otherwise it would be a paranoid, guilty, miserable mess. 

But he was going to go insane if he didn't have anyone to talk to. 

It was then he remembered the tiny bell the little demon left behind.

_ 'She didn't seem too bad, and maybe I can get information out of her.' _

Sighing, he reaches out for the bell and rings it.

Just when he was thinking that ringing the bell was worthless, there was a knock and his door flung open.

Iwaizumi scowls.

"It's you."

"Yes, it's me. Aren't you fortunate that Yacchan is busy with her beloved? Now you have me to keep you company!"

"Leave."

"I can't leave like that, you're the one who called me. What is it that you want? And before I forget, you look absolutely dashing in normal clothes. Glad to see all that bulk isn't just metal."

"I don't want  _ anything  _ from you."

"Wrong, You need me to get you home~" 

The demon's smile is unchanging even under Iwaizumi's glare. And then his smirk deepens.

"Oh, I get it now. You're bored, aren't you? Why didn't you say so before? It must be tiring just sitting here, doing nothing. Say Knight chan, let me take you out for a walk."

* * *

Still fuming under the indignation of being treated like a pet and being brought out of his room the exact same way he was brought in, Iwaizumi was about to explode when he was  _ handcuffed  _ to the demon.

"You bastard, release me-"

"Don't bark uselessly Knight chan, you know I can't do that. I don't want you getting lost or injured attempting to do something stupid."

The demon king nods to the guards standing by the gigantic gates as Iwaizumi inspects his surroundings.

Supposedly different from the rest of the demon realm, it was well lit by the demon king's power. The gardens were beautiful, filled with flowers Iwaizumi has never seen before. But Iwaizumi was not interested in the flowers. The exterior of the demon king's palace looked exactly like Tobio's.

_ 'What kind of sick joke-' _

Was he mocking them? Or was it out of jealousy? The latter was pure irony.

_ 'The demon king being jealous of the human he took everything from, hah, that's hilarious.' _

"I know my palace is beautiful, but Knight chan, we have the rest of the town to see!"

It was said in his normal smug tone, but Iwaizumi could sense the warning undertones. 

_ Don't you dare point it out. _

Before Iwaizumi could respond, he was being dragged outside by his wrist. 

* * *

The difference between the palace grounds and the outside was jarring, and it took a few seconds for Iwaizumi's eyes to adjust. But when it did, he was speechless.

The demon town was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who's still reading this trash fic for taking so long to update hzhzjdj i hit a writer's block and no matter what i write it looks like trash😭😭  
> I'm still not satisfied with this chapter but like....i tried....  
> anyway sorry for the short chapter I'll be back soon with another I promise the next one won't take this long.  
> Again thank u for keeping up with my terrible pacing.


End file.
